Oral Love
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: Alois enjoys licking people. Commence insanity, uncensored sexiness, and blood. Oh, and also lots of licking a la Alois. Alois/everyone, Alois/himself, Alois/priest/Druitt, Alois/Claude/Ciel/Sebastian


**Oral Love  
**Alois enjoys licking people. Commence insanity, uncensored sexiness, and blood. Oh, and also lots of licking a la Alois. Alois/everyone, Alois/himself, Alois/priest/Druitt, Alois/Claude/Ciel/Sebastian

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I desire…_

The scent… a sweet fragrance that playfully teased my nostrils, something that rivaled the pleasantry of cinnamon and roses. This scent… oh, how it calms me so. There was something delightfully lovely about the enigmatic aroma that made my mouth water in lustful hunger. I wanted to savor it, delicately wrapping my tongue around it, relishing the saccharine flavors. I desire… _I desire_… this perfect taste to grace upon my tongue and tantalize its taste buds to the fullest extent.

But that desire cannot be met, for the aromatic scent that had been playing at my senses was just my imagination. A craving for an irresistible taste may prove countless delusions to my head… Delusions, I was determined, I will make come true. Though, that will mean that I will have to take on the painstaking labor of tasting each and every object—or rather, person, as inanimate objects do not interest me, except for chess pieces, but those do not count for they have a very seductive shape to them—until I am able to find what I am looking for. Of course, my very own household is the perfect place to start my kinky journey.

The first victims that came to my mind were my servants: Thompson, Timber, and Cantebury. Otherwise, they are also known as _Tonchinkan_. Ton. Chin. Kan. I will save everyone from the confusion of their rather childish nicknames and refer to them simply by their given names. Yes, please love me for this.

Fluidly, I walked across the entirety of my household in search of the triplets. I would have expected the three to be separated, doing their supposed jobs, but they were not, as I found all three in the kitchen. Normally, I may have gone so much as to gnaw out an adorable design on their flawless backs for not doing what they were supposed to do, but this was a circumstance that redirected my usual sadistic thinking. I was actually rather pleased at how fortunate I was to have them all here, in a room, all alone with _me._

I eyed the purple-haired triplets and smiled sweetly. Their suspicions must have arose the moment they saw my rather sadistic grin, for they began to back away subtly, exchanging worried looks amongst each other. I continued smiling like this, treading towards them with awkwardly long strides. Once I was directly adjacent to the three, I dropped my innocent façade and ogled at each triplet, malicious intent evident in my burning blue eyes. My nostrils then flared suddenly, attempting to pick up even the slightest of fragrances.

It was attracted to this direction. From the right… Cantebury… He had a very strong and distinct scent of ripe cranberries, plump and ready for the picking. The very thought of it was delicious, my musings delving into uncharted territories. Cranberries seemed like a rather pleasant treat as of now. To taste the sweet juiciness of the red-purple fruit… It was definitely _tempting_.

My body seemed to act on its own lustful mindset. I walked up to Cantebury, taking in a deep whiff of his fruity scent. He was trembling slightly, fearing the worst from me, evidently uncomfortable at the close proximity of my face to his. His fidgety and twitchy movements suggested his yearning for escape, to which I responded with a maniacal smile. Then, I stuck out my tongue and trailed it along the side of the purple-haired man's neck.

A short gasp escaped his lips from the shock of the contact, the sweet taste of cranberries engulfing the entirety of my mouth. _Mhmm…_

A few more licks, and I felt slightly satisfied. However, Cantebury was paralyzed on the spot, face flustered and mouth hanging agape. The other two stared at him, seemingly confused as to what had just occurred before their eyes, and then diverted their attention to me. The two gulped loudly as I neared them, their eyes fixating themselves on my protruding tongue. I began to contemplate which one to sample next, singing a simple song in my head whilst doing so.

_Eenie meenie miney mine… Catch a triplet by the tongue… If he hollers, job well done… Eenie meenie miney mine…_

I smiled. The next victim was Timber. As I inched towards him, I noticed that he had quite a different scent from Cantebury's; it was of… dirt, trees, the fresh air—everything that had to do with the beauty of nature. He began trembling in a similar fashion as he realized I decided _he_ was my next victim. However, he seemed more valiant than his brother, as he stopped shaking somewhat and defiantly looked me straight in the eyes. An amused smile plastered my lips. This might be interesting…

I put my lips dangerously close to his ear. He sent me a glare that screamed "I'm not scared of you". I must admit, I laughed at how impotent he was and how he honestly thought such displays of negativity would divert me from my goals. It was very pitiable. Regardless, I slowly let my tongue trickle against his ear, hearing short and restrained moans coming out of him.

His taste was… different than what I was expecting, though. It was a taste that was neither too pleasant nor too horrid. It was in-between that. But, well… I have never been too fond with the taste of bark, to be quite honest.

Disappointed at the mediocre taste (that just was not something I was too keen of), I pushed the purple-haired man whilst exclaiming, "Timb_eeerrrrrrrrrrrrr_!" He fell with a thud, like dry, dead wood tackling the ground. That was pitiable, too.

My eyes then trailed off the last triplet: poor, poor Thompson. He was ogling his other brothers with terrible fright shining in his demonic red eyes. When our gazes eventually met, he let out a small yelp and started backing away opposite my direction. Luckily, I held the upper hand, and he… Well, he had a rather unwelcomed meeting with my crème wall. What an unlucky little bastard.

I pinned down the purple-haired man's arms to the wall and blew into his ear, just to tease him a little. He began to moan already, his face glowing a very bright pink. His smell… it was very vague, but it seemed to be nice. I suspected a nice taste to accompany that.

I licked him. But, I quickly retracted, my tongue burning as though it was dipped into molten lava for hours on end—and even worse than that! Thompson… he… _he…_ he tasted like old people! And why I know how old people taste like is a pretty long story that I will save for another time, but really…

What.

The.

Fucking.

_Fuck._

That experience soiled my taste buds forever. I suppose it was my own fault for licking my mysterious servants without asking themselves what they tasted like first. I would indefinitely claw out Thompson's eyes—yes, yes, both of them—right now for having such a vulgar taste and not warning me of it before the deed was set, but I felt there was no need to dirty myself right now. I was already bored of them anyhow.

Turning on my heel, I left the triplets to their trembling in silence, not even tempted to look back. I let my feet take control of my body, walking to whatever destination they just so-happened to choose. Apparently, that was when I stumbled into my maid, Hannah, much to my dismay. She was carrying a pearly pitcher filled with hot water—and I emphasis on my wording choice of _was_. Upon our sudden impact, it stumbled out of her hands and shattered right next to us, causing her to gasp silently. She looked down and immediately began to pick up the hazardous remnants of the glass, never once daring to look up at me. I suppose I would be scared, too, if the thought of having your eye getting gouged out again loomed right over your head.

That should be no threat for her now, I would tell her that. I was not in the mood to poke out the purple-haired slut's remaining eye. That would, of course, be used for a more suitable time in the distant future; for now, my interests leaned towards the pungent smell she was giving off. It was a mixture of exotic spices, brown sugar, and blood. The blood part of it was partially my fault. Well, it was entirely my fault. But, in spite of that, I liked it.

I did not like her, though.

But that was not saying much, for I had an irrational hatred towards everyone but myself.

Still, her scent was lovely… and I was still extremely hungry.

I went down on my knees and brushed a long finger under her chin, forcefully making her meet my eyes. She attempted to look away, but I continued to lock my gaze with hers. I carefully scrutinized her beautiful features, the only flaw being the scarring damage I had inflicted upon her luscious blue eye not so long ago. It was only what was best for her, though; Claude would have definitely done worse. Like, perhaps, sticking a golden knife down her throat and watching—devoid of any emotion—the blood gushing out of her tanned neck, cascading to the floor like a scarlet waterfall. It was a pretty scene that played in my head, but it would be such a bother to clean up the huge blood stain that would create.

A single tear formed in the corner of her eye, her usual melancholic demeanor even worse than before. I snarled softly; I really had no clue what she was ever thinking, this mysterious woman… It makes me angry.

I plunged for her bandaged eye and began sucking loudly, my tongue protruding through the weak material. She only twitched in surprise, but other than that, there was no real reaction. No. Nothing. Nada.

How… _boring_.

What was even more boring was her taste. Though he had a very alluring and seductive scent, her taste was rather mundane in comparison. It was of blood and paprika. Paprika was something I have never truly been too fond of.

My interests quickly fading, I harshly pushed the tanned woman onto the floor and took it upon myself to kick her stomach, whispering a few vulgar names in the process. She got up, bowed her head slightly and apologized for her unbecoming behavior, and promised me that she will finish cleaning up the rest of the shattered remains in a few minutes. Then, she excused herself, leaving hastily whilst clutching her stomach in tortured pain.

I scoffed angrily. The amusement in this household was lacking. Everyone's tastes were also lacking (with the exception of Cantebury, but considering he is weird, it is only acceptable that he would not be grouped with the rest). The only person—or rather, _demon_—left for me to sample was, of course, my butler: _Claude Faustus._

It was not difficult to find the tall man, clad in the colors of darkness. He stood next to me, adjusting his wiry spectacles, which always seemed to be falling down on his face for some inconvenient reason. It must be because of the shape of his nose, which I find delectable but nonetheless… He looked at me with that same, monotonous facial expression, his posture rigid and refined.

Heaving out a long, deep sigh, I enquired nonchalantly, "I want to lick you." He gazed down on me but stayed silent, his expression staying the exact same.

I half-wanted him to say something along the lines of, "I am aware you would like to do more than just licking," and wink at that—something interesting and seductive to pique my interests. But of course, Claude was not like that. He was tedious and reserved, remaining silent.

And his scent… He smelt of… _puppies_.

_Cute_ puppies. (Yes, there is a difference in smell between cute puppies and un-cute puppies.)

Well, I suppose everyone has their own kinds of kinks. Claude just so-happens to have a peculiar fetish for furries, I assume.

And of course, if he liked puppies, he must like licking. A mischievous smile appeared on my face in an instant, my head concocting very detailed images. I made a pathetically whiny dog noise and placed my small, pallid hands on his smooth face, sticking out my tongue in dog-like fashion. He seemed to react to my action if only slightly, a barely noticeable tinge of pink settling on the bridge of his nose. His glasses fell down, but he made no move to adjust it.

Ha, if he liked doggy expressions to this extent, I wonder how he would react if I agreed to some "doggy style," if you get what I am getting at. But, I will set that thought for another time, when I have finally received the kinky puppy costume I knew would come in handy a few weeks ago. Oh, I am a smart biscuit.

Wrapping my tongue around one of his long, slender fingers, I sucked noisily for a rather long period of time. Then, I slowly began to trail up the length of his arm, pausing abruptly to roughly nibble on his shoulder blade. His reaction was a simple twitch, something the average person would have overlooked. I am in no means an "average" person, however, and the reaction—though seemingly insignificant—was enough to raise my libido two-fold. I began to hungrily lick his collarbone, going up to his neck, then to his sexy jawline, making sure to leave a plentiful trail of my saliva on his cold, white skin. As my tongue neared the demon's lips, I could feel him losing his patience as his hands began to pull me into him greedily… closer… _closer_…

To heed his unsaid wishes, I pushed my lips against his, the sudden impact causing both of us to tumble (or, as I'd like to say, "timb_errrr_") to the ground, me landing on top of him. Dominance is one of my strongest kinks, after all.

He did not mind this, and we continued to kiss, my tongue entering his big wet hole (no, not that one, you simple-minded perverts). Once our tongues connected with each other, we began to have an all-out brawl. That completely changed in an instant, however, and soon our tongues ended up slow dancing to a very slow nocturne. It was a rather weird and sudden change, and I definitely preferred the original way we were handling things. However, this euphoria did not even last for long as we were interrupted by a stentorian knock on the door.

Claude excused himself and began to walk off. Cursing loudly, I called after him, "Claude, please report to the roof with me so we may resume are pleasure-filled and euphoric acts of taboo-like intimacy, filled with the sentiment of our everlasting love for each other! Oh, and I will let you try doggy style on me."

Ha, who was I to jest? No such words dared escape my lips. As enjoyable and completely thrilling it was to do naughty and forbidden things with your demonic butler, his taste… Oh _dear_, his taste fucking ruined everything. Too bad he tasted like spiders and cobwebs, or else I would have brought it up to the next level. And yes, I do mean that; licking the bridge of his sexy nose, _yum._

Alas, that will not be happening any time soon (I prefer licking his left ear; no, I am not picky. I just prefer his left ear over his right as all).

I stood up from where I was splayed across the floor and looked at the opening door. Oh great, _they_ have returned. And from "they," I mean the three people who have visited my household with the sole goal to rid myself of the title of earl: Uncle Arnold, the priest whom I do not know the name of, and the perverted viscount. This also meant three new victims for my kinky journey.

Yay. More old men to manipulate. How exciting. I can hardly contain the burning excitement erupting internally in the pit of my twisting stomach. Hurrah.

Claude let the trio inside, and the moment they saw me, their faces brightened up with heated mirth. Fake, but that is what it looked like; the authenticity of it does not bother me. At all.

"What is the purpose of you coming here… again?" I asked sweetly, walking up to the three men. None of them said anything as they were too transfixed on me. The viscount was eyeing me with purple orbs that were raping me without actually raping me. The priest was eyeing me with black orbs that were raping me without actually raping me, but he kept that disguised by averting his gaze every now and again. Uncle Arnold proceeded to actually rape me—

With the property papers I threw at him not so long ago. His intention, I see, was to return the favor and throw them back at me. That blasted old man.

The other two men didn't even seem to notice as they were too busy ogling at my short shorts and thigh high stockings. I cannot blame them, for even I myself find it hard to resist the temptation of staring at the sheer sexiness of them.

But my amazing sense of trap-esque fashion aside, Uncle Arnold was definitely toying with my irritation levels, which I would like to say was well over (no, not nine-thousand) boiling point. I believe that the proper form of punishment was necessary immediately.

I grinned and ran up to the fat old man, wrapping my arms around his waist. That was not a simple feat, however, considering how obese he is. Nonetheless, I tried my best and looked up at him with innocence gleaming from my eyes. He coughed, his face reddening. Seduction has always been one of my strong points, I admit. And yes, I may be arrogant about it, but it is the simple truth.

"Uncle Arnold," I chided in suddenly, nuzzling my face into his protruding stomach. It was like a gross version of a pillow. "Will you please accompany me to my room? I must show you something!"

"O-of course…" His voice was low and raspy. I did not like it.

We began walking towards the aforementioned destination, my arms still clinging around his waist (which, I will repeat, has an unfathomable girth). Once we reached said destination, I closed the door shut behind us and proceeded to grin viciously. With one simple swoop, I was able to knock the fragile old man onto the ground, earning a low grunt from him. He snarled at me and barked, "Get the hell offa me, you brat!"

I giggled—a slow and sinister laugh. "Uncle Arnold," I whispered into his ear, feeling him cringe underneath me. "How would you like it"—I blew into his ear, my hot breathe making him squeal, skirmish—"if I were to… say… _taste_ you?"

The wrinkly, fat old man was blushing disgustingly, my tongue slowly aiming at his delicious-looking, crinkly, senile ski—

_Ha!_ I am not a desperate brat! Old bastards like him do not interest my lustful intentions no matter the circumstance. Plus, his breathe reeks with a stench far worse than the smell of all the stink in the world. Just imagining what he could possibly taste like gives me the creeps; and honestly, that is not an easy feat to accomplish. So kudos to Uncle Arnold for being so disgustingly vile and pitiable! His prize is a kick to the crotch by yours truly!

I kicked his balls. He yelled out in sheer discomfort from his throbbing lower vital regions. "Despicable, bastardous brat!" screamed he as he wrapped his grubby hands on his pained family jewels. All I could do was leave. I could not even laugh at his torture because it was simply too pathetic.

Oh, well, maybe a single snicker or two escaped my lips, but that is it, I swear!

As I returned to the other two foreigners, I realized that they have not moved an inch. However, the moment they saw me, they gave each other a viciously dirty look… then they looked at _me_. In a short moment, they both pounced on me, the viscount going for unbuttoning my shirt as the priest went on licking the heel of my boots, and I began to mo—wait, did the priest just _lick_ my boot?

Hold on, _I_ am the only one who is allowed to lick things!

Using every single miniscule ounce of strength in my body (which I lack of seeing as how I am so scarily thin and pallid) I was somehow able to push the two men off of me and climb on top of them both, sticking out my tongue. The priest seemed to gasp at the sight of the intricate pentacle permanently placed on my tongue, whereas the viscount was gasping because my body was rubbing up against him. I could see that both men were taking in the pleasure of me topping them, for there were distinct shapes protruding from their trousers. It was rather amusing, but at the same time I felt like I was nauseous. They were both despicably small.

How pitiable. I was already bored of the two. Yes, simply because of their lack of girth….

I am a very shallow person, thank you very much.

But even then, the least I could do was taste them. I pushed the two men's faces together, earning undignified and flustered moans and gasps from each of them. They both stared at me lustfully, as if they knew what I was to do with them next. However, they seemed to shiver slightly upon the impact of my tongue against their cheeks simultaneously. The mixture of flour (a la the priest whom I still do not know the name of) and white roses (a la Viscount Druitt) on my tongue, mixed in with the fragrant amalgam of expensive cologne and a distinct stench I cannot describe, more or less made me even more nauseous. Without so much as batting an eyelash, I called forth for my sexy demon butler and commanded for him to see to it that the two men were to leave immediately. Thus, Claude swiftly took the two men by their collars and forced them out the door, and possibly a little more beyond the perimeter of the Trancy manor. That, I would never know the truth of, but I honestly could not care anymore.

Sighing, I walked to my office and sat down behind my big, wooden desk. Claude followed me and stood adjacent to me, his posture stiff and rigid.

"Claude, I am bored," I said nonchalantly, passively waving a hand at him. He looked at me with a plain expression, adjusting his spectacles as it fell off the bridge of his nose. I stared at him intensely for a few short seconds, then smiled mischievously, sending him an evil, toothy grin. "Claude! Your sheer brilliancy surprises even myself!"

I drummed my fingertips against each other and firmly planted my elbows on my desk, a viciously evil smirk tugging at my lips. _Time to infiltrate the Phantomhive household._

**

* * *

**

Maybe _infiltrate_ was not the best wording choice, for instead of the epic image I had of me busting through one of their windows (it was only fair as Sebastian broke on of _my_ windows), it was instead me and Claude simply knocking on their behemoth of a door. Ciel Phantomhive's demonic butler, Sebastian Michaelis, answered us promptly at the entrance, letting us inside with the careful mannerisms of a butler. "The young master will be meeting you shortly," was all he said before he practically vanished into thin air. It was awe-inspiring.

Moments later, a familiar clack echoed through my ears. I looked up and met the gaze of the young earl of the Phantomhive household: Ciel. He was adorned in frumpy blue clothing, as usual. And, his face was graced with his infamous adorable pout. I felt like swooning at the cuteness level of the blue-haired boy, despite his glaring at me with unhidden contempt.

"Alois," he sneered viciously, as if he was an angry little puppy (maybe Claude would enjoy that). "What have I done to deserve your… company today?"

I stifled a short giggle and shrugged, walking towards the blue-haired brat. He seemed to tense up at the current situation, and from the corner of my eye, I noticed that his demon butler was feeling rather paranoid as well. "Do not fret, for I am only here for the sole intention to amuse myself," I said calmly, snickering. "You see, my servants are rather… _boring_ as of today. I suppose you do not mind if I, say…" I put my lips close to his ear, forcing out hot breathes. The boy shivered slightly, his face splattered with tinges of pink. "…_fuck_ you?"

The next scene happened all too fast, almost as if time itself fast-forwarded itself, within the space of a mere three seconds.

_One. _Ciel gasped lightly, taken aback by my comment, and was too speechless for a reply. Though, his reaction proved to amuse me, as I could see some perspiration covering his sweet little face. Red began to eat up his face, and his legs and arms began to tremble. It was interesting to see his heated reaction to such a simple word; the earl of the Phantomhives definitely proved to be one individual worthy of my attention.

_Two_. Sebastian's red eye glowed with such an intensity and brightness, it would have proved to blind me if I had not closed my eyes. "Young master!" he exclaimed with a trace of worry, the black-clad butler rushing towards me, his ungloved hands attempting to grasp my neck with the sole intention to rip my head clean off my shoulders.

_Three._ Claude rushed towards me upon seeing the attempt at my life and stopped the other demon in his tracks easily, grunting softly whilst doing so.

A sadistic giggle erupted from my mouth. "How… _interesting_," I said with much joy, walking up to Sebastian. His arm was currently being strangled by _my_ sexy demon butler, and he shot me a glare filled with all his anger. I laughed. "Sebastian," I drawled out slowly, lowering his face to meet mine. I quickly took in his deathly fragrance that was amazingly indescribable, but pleasant nonetheless. "I desire…" I pulled the two butler's heads close together and heard choleric growls from both of them. Smirking, I began licking their cheeks slowly, tasting Claude's cobweb-esque flavor again and Sebastian's… feathery taste.

Surprise, surprise.

"Never lay your filthy tongue on Sebastian again, idiot," growled Ciel angrily, pointing his long, slender black cane at me. I looked at Ciel's stick with an idiotic and mad grin, amused by the fact that the short boy thought he could possibly intimidate me with it. But then, a smug smirk began etching itself on my face, almost like a shadow, as I walked up to the blue-haired boy. "Now, now, Ciel," I droned seductively, watching closely as said boy began to protrude his bottom lip. _Cute_. "…if you would like to join in on our little threesome, you are more than welcome to."

He scoffed, extremely upset and disgusted. It only made the corners of my lips curl even further on my face. "You sick bastard."

"Why thank you, Ciel."

Without so much as a warning, I pulled the cute blue-haired boy into my chest and breathed in his lovely scent: black tea and mouthwatering pastries. From behind me, I could hear Sebastian grunting and Claude holding him back, heaving out short grunts as well. A slipped my tongue slowly out of my mouth and commenced on licking my lips, moistening them in an enticing manner. Then, I attacked Ciel's neck hungrily with my mouth, latching on as if for dear life. He groaned, his arms falling limp as I traced my tongue all around his neck.

However, that was when Sebastian was somehow able to detach himself from Claude and lunged towards me with lightning speed. Claude, surprised, was stunned for a moment, but lunged towards the demon, attempting to strangle his neck. What happened, though, was a marvelous picture-perfect scene: Ciel suffocating at the bottom of the pile with my arms wrapped tightly around him, me and him staring into each other's eyes as he struggled beneath me, Sebastian sitting on top of me with one hand wrapped tensely on my shoulder and the other hand (which would have been used to shred me to pieces) caught by Claude, who was on top of all of us, grunting with a hint of annoyance.

It wasn't long before the poor blue-haired boy, being crushed by the weight of the three of us, yelled out in frustration, "Get off of me!" And, it seemed that everyone was suddenly broken in their musings of the situation by his voice, for we all slid off of the young boy. Sebastian assumed to helping his young master in removing any dirt from his frumpy blue clothing, and Ciel glared at me, barking, "Out!"

I laughed out loud. "That was fun, Ciel. We should do it again sometime." As I headed out of the door, I couldn't help but say one last thing, just to get the last laugh: "You have a distinct taste of vanilla frosting, Ciel."

Sebastian chimed in, a bemused tone to his voice. "Is that true, young Master?"

"S-Sebastian! Don't be ridiculous!"

I could have sworn that I heard a shuffle… maybe to signal a struggle of some sort, but I was already out of the door when that happened. But oh well; if I wanted to entertain myself with some steamy action between Ciel and his black-haired demon butler, I could very well be able to stalk them at night and watch their nightly vulgar doings. Not that I have done something of that sort yet, but I can just imagine what the two could possibly be up to in the middle of the night.

Anyway, Claude and I returned to our boring manor. There was absolutely nothing to do again—err, rather, there was nobody else I could possibly taste at the current moment. So, with that, I shook off a hand towards my butler and excused himself from my presence. He bowed down, whispering a simple, "Yes, your highness," and walked off to tend to whatever he usually did (that man is still a mystery to me).

I, on the other hand, returned to my bedroom to rest. Though, the nagging feeling of lust still twirled around in my head, and I could not help but feel the need to taste something sweet. Frantically, I shot out of my sitting position and walked across the room. That was when, however, the mirror stopped me in my tracks.

Looking at myself intently, I smiled. I was fucking adorable, and nobody could deny that. That lead me to wonder, though… what did _I_ taste like?

I licked my hand and suddenly found myself in a wonderland of euphoria. This taste… a sweet taste that played with my senses, something that rivaled the sweetness of sugar. This taste… oh, how it tantalized me so. I yearned… _needed_ so much to savor the flavor sending bouts of glee into my body. That lead to some intense sucking on my part, my hand becoming the sole victim for such actions.

I suppose I like my own taste the most. I do taste pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. Good enough… to eat even, now that I think about it…

I stared at my reflection, smacking my lips hungrily. And I stared at my hand, pink from all the aggressive sucking I have tortured it with these last few moments. Then, without much more thought, I lowered my mouth to my hand again and bit—really hard. A stream of blood started flowing out from the small indent, a small drop of the red liquid dribbling down to my chin. I giggled at the beautifully psychotic reflection—of the insane blonde boy scarred from a dark past, decorated with lines of his very own blood.

Oh, the sweet and salty taste of my blood, along with its temptingly irresistible fragrance—it was absolutely and utterly _perfect…_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMG I'M HIGHLY ANTICIPATING TODAY'S EPISODE. *fangasms* :D**

**(I dunno if Claude actually likes puppies, but I hope he does.)**

**FINALLY, AFTER DAYS OF TYPING THIS UP ON MY IPHONE, IT IS FINALLY COMPLETE. I feel so accomplished, even if it's a crack fic, lol. It did end up longer than intended, though. I was hoping for a thousand words. I guess I went a little too overboard, tee-hee. But it's okay because Alois out-seme'd everyone! Even himself! :D By the way, if any of you guys spot any mistakes, _please_ tell me ASAP. I didn't bother to check over it.**

I think my new OTP is Claude/Alois/Ciel/Sebastian. *goes off to write some steamy foursome magic* ;A;

Timber says:** I do not taste like wood!**

Alois says:** Denial. :3**

Timber says:** At least I don't lick others!**

Alois says:** At least my name isn't an ejaculation used infamously by lumberjacks alike. Cough. Cough. LOL jk, ily Timber and your barky taste. 8D**

Timber says: **Nya~ 83**

**Anyway, this was an idea inspired by a rather interesting conversation concerning the triplets between me and my amazing ota fwiend, _TokikoKururugi-chan_! Yup yup, you're too awesome! Eep~ 8D**

**You know what I just realized? TIMBER TON. LIKE, YOU KNOW, TIM BURTON. TIMBER TON'S ALOIS IN WONDERLAND, ANYBODY? (I actually started typing up a bit of the first chapter already.) Ugh, but I need to actually finish my other Kuro WIP before randomly starting like, five other ones. Too many ideas, so little time. OTL /is shot**

**Okay, okay, hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Now I need to actually work on something serious. Kthxbai. :D**

**…**

**_TIMBEEERRRRRR TOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~_**


End file.
